


Different But the Same

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (bc he’s good), Draco still exists, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hes also not a dick, I accidentally made everyone gay, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Narcissa is his surrogate, Neither is Lucius, Severus Snape is Happy, There will be a tea party, au: no voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Severus is happy.  He is with Lucius and he has a beautiful son and Lily invited him over for tea.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: From My Requests! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxyme/gifts).



> Oki, so I’ve done multiple things where Snape is better than he was in my head, I think canon Snape is a dick (who didn’t deserve redemption), but I’ve kinda changed him in my head so thank you so much for this request! I love it so much bc I actually get to change a serious injustice to a character!!
> 
> NOTE: HARLEEN IS NOW LYRA! REGULUS WOULD NAME HIS KID AFTER A STAR/CONSTELLATION, I JUST NEEDED TO FIND SOMETHING FITTING FOR HER!! THATS ALL

Severus closed the door behind him, quietly, and leaned on the door. He ran a hand through his hair and quickly pulled it out. It was greasy.

Before he could register that he needed a shower and what that meant, Lucius had walked in and was on him, worry in his eyes.

“You’ve been overworking yourself again.”

Severus didn’t even try to deny it. He just closed his eyes and sighed. “Look at me.”

Severus opened his sparkling black eyes to look into Lucius’ slate gray ones. “It’s not as bad as it can be. Let’s go upstairs, we’ll bathe and go to sleep, okay? It’s the end of the school year, Draco’s asleep.”

Severus smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

Lucius smiled back and moved his hand down to Severus’. “Come on.”

Their voices were soft, not wanting their voices to carry and wake Draco from his sleep.

“You received an owl today.”

Severus perked up a bit. “From whom?”

“Your friend. Lily Potter. She invited you over for tea with Remus Lupin at her house.”

Severus smiled at the thought of his childhood friend. “When?”

“Friday, she said that Harry and Harleen would be there to and, this is kind of funny, play was crossed out and replaced by, written in Harry’s hand, _hang out_ with Draco if you wanted to bring him.”

Severus softly chuckled. So much like James. “What do you think? Draco doesn’t ever stop talking about Potter, I personally would like to see what’s so special about him. Outside of class, of course. He acts like any other student in my class.”

Lucius chuckled. “If he wants to go, I don’t see why he can’t. Merlin knows he needs better friends than _Crabbe and Goyle_.“

Severus laughed this time. “You mean the sons of your own friends in school?”

“Unfortunately. Bring him. Tell him to make better friends.”

They were in the bathroom. Severus shrugged off his robes. “He may want to be more than friends with Potter,” he stated as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Lucius waved his hand dismissively as he started the water. “He’s a bit young for that, but let him, when he’s old enough.”

“If I recall correctly, you once told me you were his age when you started, ah, _experimenting_.”

Lucius stopped. He turned around, slowly and with the blood draining from his pale face, and stared at Severus.

“Oh, Merlin. I was.”

Severus climbed into the bath. Lucius looked at the door, then back, and then started disrobing, too.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to join me.”

“We need to set some ground rules for him when he goes. One, no closer than six feet. Two, they are not allowed to share anything. Drinks, snacks, toys, oh Merlin, the toys.”

“Anything you have in mind for tonight?”

“Shhh, we’ll discuss that later. This is our son. Except when Narcissa is over. Then he is her’s and her own wife’s. Did I ever mention how kind she was to do that for us?”

“Only about a dozen times. Continue.”

“He cannot look Potter in the face. He will be blinded by his attractiveness and will forget all of the rules. Let’s see, he should wear a medical mask. Like the ones muggle healers wear. He cannot have— mmf!”

Severus had turned around and covered Lucius’ lips with his own. When he pulled away, he whispered, “I’ll keep an eye on them and ask Lily to keep them out of Potter’s room. If anything happens, I’ll tell you. And I’ll take points from Gryffindor.”

Lucius nodded, eyes closed, and let his hand wander up Severus’ torso. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Severus smiled and turned back around, already looking forward to getting out. Lucius grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hand, before massaging it into Severus’ scalp and carefully getting all of his hair.

“Close your eyes.”

When Severus’ eyes were closed, Lucius poured water over his head and got the soap out. He repeated it a few times before telling Severus to open his eyes again.

He poured some conditioner into his hand next and started applying it to the tips of Severus’ hair. He then folded his hair over the top and let the roots get coated.

“Wash the rest of yourself while it sits. I’ll get your back.”

Severus picked up the washcloth from the side of the bathtub and some soap. He carefully went over every part of his body, passing the washcloth to Lucius when he was done. Lucius dragged the washcloth over his back, watching as the suds seemed to take the tension out of Severus’ shoulders on their own.

“You’re tense.”

“I work with eleven through seventeen year olds. The amount of death threats I’ve gotten over Lyra Black, Sirius and Remus’ daughter, alone is astounding. All from Sirius, though.”

“She’s the quiet one. Who likes to read. Great grades?”

“She seems quiet. She’s a little trickster, that one. She came to Hogwarts and she seemed sweet enough. Then she met the Weasley twins.”

“Ah. So they started including her in their pranks.”

Severus sighed. “No. As it turns out, most of the things the twins were accused of in her first year were her. They got together and now she masterminds their pranks.”

“So she’s a trouble maker?”

“Yes. And her parents know it, too. Remus sent me a personal letter to keep an eye on her. Then Sirius followed up, assuring me that I should just ignore her existence, that she’ll be fine.”

Lucius chuckled. That sounded like Sirius. “How was today?”

“Draco was doing good. He’s started studying with Granger and his grades are rising very quickly. Weasley and Potter were, well, they were being Weasley and Potter. Black set off her own homemade fireworks, the Weasley twins set off a charm so it was pitch black except for the fireworks in the Great Hall. I finished grading those essays.”

“Have I ever told you how much I admire you for your job?”

“Whenever I tell you a new story.”

“Good. Don’t you forget it. You’re a different kind of brave. Come on, let’s get out.”

Lucius stood and extended his hand to Severus, who took it and stood up, too. “Do you think we can make it to our room naked?”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “If we scar Draco, I want a divorce.”

Severus smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, running to their room with Lucius hot in his heels.

“Shhh.”

Severus put his finger over Lucius’ lips and they both listened for the telltale scream that meant Draco caught them. None came. “We did it.”

Lucius smiled and kissed Severus, who kissed back, tracing his tongue over Lucius’ lower lip as he did so. The kiss got more and more heated until they both fell on the bed and were full on snogging. “Mmmf! How do we know he’s asleep?”

Severus rose up a little. “I put up a Permanent Silencing Charm last time. Stop worrying, it doesn’t suit you.”

“I should just go to sleep for that.”

Severus smiled. “You won’t, though.”

Lucius felt Severus’ hands run through his silky blond hair. “Not if you keep doing that.”

“What if I do this?”

Severus lowered his mouth to Lucius’ neck and suckled gently.

“Mmm. Maybe.”

Severus smirked into Lucius’ neck and moved his hand to the nightstand, pulling out some lube.

“And this?”

Severus coated his fingers and ran them over Lucius’ entrance. Lucius opened his legs wider and let his head fall back. “Sleep can wait.”

Severus smiled lovingly down at Lucius. “I’m glad you agree.”

Lucius felt one finger probe his entrance and enter him. He made a high pitched sound that he would never admit to and moved his hips down.

“Patience. We don’t want you hurt.”

Lucius nodded and let Severus move his finger around, his hips bucking as he found his prostate. “There!”

Severus withdrew his finger to add another. He scissored them open and started moving them in and out of Lucius with more vigor. “Here?”

“Yesss.”

Severus twisted his fingers again and moved them up. He added a third and curled them up, before continuing. He didn’t withdraw until they were pumping smoothly in and out of Lucius without any resistance.

“Ready?”

Lucius nodded, eyes closed and letting out a pitiful whine when Severus removes his fingers again. “Shh. I’m going in.”

Lucius nodded, looking like a debauched angel, his white blond hair splayed out around him and his pale face flushed, full lips parted.

Severus entered Lucius smoothly and in one thrust, stopping for a few minutes to let Lucius adjust, his still wet hair tickling Lucius’ face.

“Move, please.”

Severus nodded and slowly pulled his hips back, before moving them forward a little faster.

Lucius’ hands found Severus’ back and he said, “Severus I swear if you don’t move faster, I’m filing for a divorce.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and snapped his hips back and forward again. “You cannot threaten me with divorce every time I do something minutely wrong.”

Lucius shook his head. “Keeps you in line,” he panted as Severus moved faster and harder.

“Ah- yes. Because- I’m the one- who needs to be— disciplined here.”

Lucius scratched at Severus’ back as he reached down and grabbed Lucius’ leaking cock, pumping it and pulling Lucius over the edge with him.

Lucius shouted and came as Severus did. Severus grunted and rode out both of their orgasms, collapsing on top of Lucius when they were done.

“Pffth! Severus, your hair is in my mouth!”

“Mmhm.”

Lucius turned his head to the side and spat out Severus’ hair. “I’m not going to sleep like this. It’s unsanitary.”

Severus smiled softly. “So is sex right after a shower.”

“Get up, we both need a shower.”

Severus pulled out with a hiss and pulled Lucius up with himself.

“We could have just bathed in our bathroom.”

Lucius shrugged. “Too late now.”

Severus smiled. “Yes it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday. Severus stood in front of the door to the little house in Godric’s Hollow and knocked.

Draco was standing at his side, holding a batch of _bright pink cupcakes_. Lucius had smirked and pushed it into Draco’s arms before ushering them out of the house.

Severus knocked on the door. Draco stood straight and still, obviously trying to look unbothered.

The door opened and Severus didn’t even see Lily’s face, just a flurry of fiery red hair as Lily almost knocked him backwards in a hug. “Oh my god! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

Severus wrapped his arms around Lily’s shorter frame and agreed, “Too long.”

Draco stood to the side, slightly awkwardly. Remus was on them, too, instantly. Draco handed him the tray while Remus snorted and said, “Aw, did you make these for us, _Sevvie_?“

Severus let Lily go and said, “No, Lucius did, specially, too. He added little notes, one is made with dark chocolate, one with cinnamon, and one with cream cheese frosting. Salazar, you should have seen him in that apron. I would have eaten him up myself if he didn’t take so long, that we were in a rush.”

Remus took Severus’ hand and shook it, also staring at the cupcakes now. Draco had tried to sneak past them, Severus catching him by the back of his shirt. He turned to Lily, who was a bit red.

“Is Harry in there with Lyra?”

Lily shook her head. “Lyra went off with Fred and George. We were just placing bets on what they’d blow up.”

Severus nodded. “I would like to place a bet on the memorial down the road.”

Lily tilted her head. “I was thinking the church, Lyra hates most religions.”

Remus nodded. “I was thinking the bank, for Fred and George.”

Severus was still holding Draco’s shirt. “They’ll all hate a glorified image of ‘death by government’, though.”

Both Lily and Remus inclined their heads. “True,” Remus agreed.

“I was asking because—“

“Don’t tell them!” Draco shouted, turning red.

Severus looked down at Draco. “Fine. Lucius doesn’t trust them alone together, if you understand my meaning.”

A wide smile spread across Lily’s face and she bent to Draco’s level. “Is there something you would like to tell us,” she asked, her forest green eyes sparkling.

Remus left to the dining room with the cupcakes, to put them up.

Draco looked away. “No,” he muttered.

Lily straightened up and looked around to Severus. “They’re thirteen, surely they wouldn’t...”

“Lucius started experimenting at that age. That’s why he doesn’t want them alone. He told me to emphasize that it’s nothing against you, he just doesn’t want either boys getting in trouble.”

Lily nodded. “We can keep Harry’s door open. His bed is in the center of the room, so we’d see it from the dining and living room.“

Severus nodded. “That sounds fine, as long as Lucius never finds out I left them alone together.”

Lily laughed. “It’ll be fine, then.”

Remus came back from the dining room. “Why aren’t they inside, yet?”

Lily turned around, then back to Severus and Draco. “Oh shite! Come in, why didn’t you just barge past us or something? Jesus, it’s probably sweltering out there!”

Severus stepped inside when Lily moved aside. Draco also came in, looking around interestedly. His eyes darted to the pictures on the walls, down the hall, and then back to Lily.

“Center room down the hallway. Knock first, he’s in _that_ phase,” Lily whispered the last part in an exaggerated whisper.

Draco nodded, muttering a quick “thank you” before rushing down the hall. They watched him knock, the door open, and then Harry’s hand yank him into the room. The door shut again.

Severus smiled a little. Lily made forward to tell Harry to open the door, but Severus put a hand on her shoulder. “Leave it, I’m sure it will be fine. Lucius is just being protective.”

Lily smiled and turned back to Remus. “Tea! Remus, since you didn’t bring anything, you get to serve it.”

Remus gave a little smile and bow. “Thank you for your consideration, unfortunately neither I or Sirius cook. We live on instant meals.”

Severus smiled too. “I was lucky enough to find a chef.”

“And me and Remus were left with two firenados,” Lily laughed

Remus rubbed his hand over his face. “Ugh. I remember when he tried to make us a nice dinner. I still don’t understand how he set our ice cream on fire.”

Severus and Lily both laughed as they sat down and Remus poured the tea. Lily closed her eyes and leaned back.

“I remember James trying to make us some spaghetti. The ends of the pasta were black and the pot he put the sauce in,” Lily gestured with her hands as Remus and Severus nodded, Remus sitting down, “literally blew up. As in, we had no pot anymore, it went kaplow.”

Remus put his head on the table and laughed. “Peter once tried to make cereal. We still have no idea how in hell he blew up the bowl. He swore he didn’t try any magic.“

Severus leaned back, taking a sip of his tea and feeling relaxed. “How is Peter? I haven’t heard from him since, well, graduation, at least.”

Remus made a face. “He didn’t agree with growing up. When Lily and I suggested we go to Lucius’ and your wedding, he thought we’d gone insane. The same thing happened with Amelia Bones, and then Frank Longbottom,” Remus paused to take a sip of his tea, “He wanted Sirius and James to remain arses, so he’d still feel like the biggest kid on the playground. He stopped talking to us... what? Two, two and a half years ago,” he finished, turning to Lily.

“Just about, yeah. I think what really did it was when James and Sirius apologized and you forgave them, Sev.”

Severus nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Remus waved his hand and Lily shook her head. “Nonsense, it was going to happen anyway. Everyone knows he only hung around us because he basically worshipped James.”

Severus inclined his head and took another sip of his tea, not wishing to add his own input to the subject. He was saved by a bang and “We’re home!”

Lyra, Fred, and George ran into the kitchen, all pink faced and out of breath. “Don’t visit that memorial down the street for a bit. There’s not much to see anymore,” Fred announced with a smile on his face.

“Your father won’t be happy with me or Sirius,” Remus said cheerfully as Lyra gave him a hug and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek.

Both Remus and Lily slid ten galleons each down the table to Severus, who pocketed it. Lyra turned to Severus, looking surprised.

“You won? Usually it’s Lily, if not Dadfoot.”

Severus turned to the other two. “Is that true?”

Remus smiled. “Yes, I think I’ve won once, getting close all the other times. Sirius and Lily come up with ideas just crazy enough that only Lyra and the twins can think of them. James comes up with ideas that are too crazy.”

Severus smiled a bit to himself. “I should come more often.”

Lily threw her hands up. “You never have the time!”

Severus mimicked her, saying sarcastically, “Who knew being a professor could be so time consuming?”

“Ahem,” both turned to Remus, “I’m always over here with Sirius,” Remus interjected.

Lily turned back to Severus triumphantly. “That’s true! Defense and Potions are the two most important subjects! Which means that you should be here more often! You and Remus can lesson plan together. We’ll even get Minnie in on it!”

There was a pause in which Severus thought about it.

“Very well,” Severus conceded, “I’ll talk Lucius.”

The twins and Lyra cheered. All the adults jumped, they forgot that they were standing right there. Lily leaned forward.

“Hey, Lyra, sweetie, do you mind barging into Harry’s room and making sure he and Draco aren’t up to no good?” She asked.

Lyra smirked, took out a camera, and walked down the hall while Fred and George collapsed on the sofa. Next thing they heard was, “I hope you have your pants on, I’m coming in!”

This was followed by two girlish screams and the snap of a camera. Lyra came out, laughing, with a camera, which was printing out a picture. She was chased by a red faced Harry, who tried to snatch the camera from her hands. She dropped it onto a couch, jumped onto the coffee table, and waved the photo over her head.

She looked very much like Bellatrix, with her long and crazy black hair framing her pale face and her sparkling gray eyes. Severus turned to Remus, who was hiding his face in his hands next to a cackling Lily.

“How is Bella? Last I heard, she was trying to convince the Ministry that her great uncle had the right idea, with the whole Muggle hunting idea.”

Remus peeked up at Severus. “You’ll have to ask Sirius, he never talks about her. I know that Lyra has met her a couple times, three or five at the most, per Regulus’ request, but I have no idea what she’s doing. 

“Before you ask, Regulus is helping us raise Lyra, we thought he was dead for a while there, but he’s rising in the Ministry now, trying to get people to see that muggles are just like us and that Bellatrix needs to be locked up, with the occasional help of Arthur Weasley. The adoption still stands and Lyra is happy with it. She still loves her father very much, despite leaving her with that evil woman.”

Severus nodded. “Why would he want Lyra to meet Bella, then?”

Remus sighed. “Her aunt Bellatrix is still very determined, very ambitious, and very powerful. Lyra actually looks up to her for that.”

Severus nodded. “As she should, just hopefully none of Bella’s... other traits.”

Lyra came around Severus’ back and ran behind Remus.

“HUMAN SHIELD,” she screamed into Remus’ ear, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Harry came around Severus’ other side. “Give me the picture!” 

He also had to push his glasses up his nose.

Lyra put the picture in her back pocket, in her black mini skirt under her robes. She then ran around Lily, took the picture out of her pocket, and showed it to her. Lily threw her head back and laughed, which turned to a full on cackle. Lyra put the picture back in her pocket and darted into the living room again.

“Lyra!”

Lyra jumped back onto the couch and then to the chair.

Lily snorted into her hand and turned to the other two adults when Harry ran away. 

“They only snogged. Harry has a hickey below his ear and Draco has one on the side of his neck. That’s why he’s still in the room. They both look like idiots in the picture, staring at the camera with huge doe eyes,” she gleefully stated.

Fred and George seemed to have joined in on the chase. Lyra passed the photo between them, keeping Harry confused and running in circles. Suddenly, in Lyra’s place, there was a small black panther. Severus’ eyes went wide.

Remus put his head back down. It seemed he was never coming back, now. Finally, he groaned and stood up, picking up a rolled up newspaper. He batted Lyra on the nose with it, saying, “Bad Claws. Outside.”

The panther laid down with her head in her paws and yowled softly. Remus put the newspaper down and sat back down. Severus watched Lyra, or rather, _Claws_ , stand back up, slowly, with her eyes on Remus. Fred held the picture up to her.

She took the picture and raced into the backyard, Harry running after her, then the twins.

Remus looked at Severus. “Sirius insisted on teaching her, she’s going to be registered when she’s a little over seventeen. Her markings are around her eyes, her feet, and her neck. It’s her glasses, combat boots, and necklace from Regulus. Fair?”

Severus nodded. “Is that how she’s been getting around?”

Remus shrugged. “Anything after Christmas that she did was made easier by that.”

Severus nodded as Fred and George came back in. Fred got the camera and George went into Harry’s room, shouting, “Hide your shame, you have to see this!”

He came out with Draco, who was a little red faced, but the hickey wasn’t noticeable.

Suddenly, there was the roar of a motorbike. Fred raced back in and threw the camera to the opposite couch, sitting down and looking casual. George sat beside him and put Draco in the chair opposite him. They summoned Lily, Severus’, and Remus’ teacups, and put them in place on the coffee table.

Remus got up to make get more cups, muttering about Sirius’ overprotectiveness and how this was Fred’s fault.

“Oi, all I did was admit I fancy Lyra, I didn’t know he’d take it like that! And who wouldn’t? Have you met her?”

Remus rolled his eyes and hissed, “You’re _older_! If I didn’t know you, I’d have beat you to death with your beater’s bat!”

Fred took a sip of his tea and wrinkled his nose. “Why do you take it so strong?”

Remus sat the other teacups down. “Because it’s better that way.”

James walked in with a struggling Harry, eyes landing on Fred. “You have less than a minute to just leave. You’re about to be mauled.”

Harry broke free from James and sat on the arm of Draco’s chair. James’ eyes landed on him and he smiled. Draco smiled back tentatively.

Fred laughed into his teacup and looked to George. “What d’you reckon?”

George put his own tea down, mock thinking. “I want to see your ugly arse mauled. You have superior taste in tea, Lily.”

Lily gave a little bow, smiling into her hand as a huge black dog bounded in, holding a smaller black panther by its baby fat. Severus had just noticed that the panther wasn’t fully grown yet. James left to put his helmet away.

The black dog dropped the panther and spotted Fred and George, growling softly. George smiled into his cup as Padfoot advanced on the two of them.

Claws padded to Remus and climbed into his lap, purring. Remus pet her absentmindedly while he watched the scene unfold before him. Severus distinctly heard him mutter, “You’re grounded, you’re doing the errands for a week. No retreating to your room except to sleep,” to her.

She just smiled and closed her eyes, pushing her head into his hand. Padfoot was still advancing on the twins, growling louder. They were starting to look a bit scared.

“Lyra, call your dad off,” Fred yelled behind him.

Claws hopped out of Remus’ lap and walked over, her tail in the air. She jumped into Fred’s lap and settled there. Padfoot barked once.

Lily snickered and whispered to Remus and Severus as James walked back in, “I can’t tell if she’s more like you or Sirius, sometimes.”

“That’s because she’s Regulus’ daughter. An exact copy of him, sometimes, I swear,” Remus whispered back.

“No, she’s yours,” Severus interjected, “she has small quirks and habits, mannerisms, even her fashion in clothes, from her father, but you can tell who raised her.”

Remus smiled a bit. He sipped his tea and watched Padfoot bark again.

James sat down and looked at Severus. “Your hair looks good, Snivelly. Looks like Lucius found something that works for it. It’s all flowy.”

Lily hit James on the arm. “Don’t call him that!”

Severus smiled. “It’s fine, it’s too childish to care about. And thank you. He did, find something for it, it’s works very well.”

There was a hiss.

Remus sipped his tea again, muttering, “Here we go, again.”

Claws was standing on top of Fred’s lap, her shoulders hunched and teeth bared, tail waving back and forth. She was hissing at Padfoot, who was growling right back, his hackles raised. Fred was petting her, which made Padfoot angrier, and Claws looked ready to pounce.

“Are they going to change back soon?”

James smirked. “Probably not. Fred doesn’t know yet, but Lyra fancies him back. Fred would be fine by now if Lyra didn’t tell Sirius that. Or rather, if she didn’t write it in her journal. But now, there’s a real threat.”

Severus nodded. “And he just went through her journal?”

“Yup. This is the tame version of his reaction.”

Remus sighed. “They fought for weeks, Lyra wouldn’t come out of her room. Sirius was angrier than I’ve ever seen him. I don’t think I’ve even heard more emo rock music at an emo rock concert.”

Severus turned back to the scene before him after noting that Remus had been to an emo rock concert. Harry and Draco were taking amongst themselves as Claws jumped on top of Padfoot.

“Oh, dear.”

Lily sat back and folded her arms, smirking. “This is gonna be good.”

Padfoot turned around with Claws on his back, trying to knock her off. She wasn’t relenting, though.

“I think this will be the last fight. Pads isn’t even biting Fred.”

“Maybe one of us talked some sense into him.”

Lily inclined her head. “Maybe.”

The two Animagi flipped themselves over so Claws was sitting on Padfoot’s belly, biting into his paw.

Severus took a sip of his tea. “We should get popcorn.”

James nodded. “We should. Too bad it’s almost done.”

Sure enough, Sirius turned back and shouted, “Fine! I yield, he can stay!”

Claws retracted her claws and laid down on Sirius’ chest, purring and letting go of his, now, hand.

Sirius pet her head and she licked his hand.

“Yes, I love you, too, now get off.”

Claws jumped off of Sirius’ chest and back into Fred’s lap. Fred picked her up and kissed her nose.

Sirius pointed at him and growled, “You’re still on thin ice.”

Fred stood up with Claws smiling and purring under his arm and saluted to Sirius before saying, “Come, George. Imagine the chaos a fucking panther will cause.”

The panther mewled from Fred’s side. She jumped down and made for the back door.

“Hey! Don’t get her caught!”

“Yes, sir!” was heard from the distance.

Sirius walked back over and collapsed in the chair next to Remus. He laid his head on his shoulder and asked, “Why do we have a kid again?”

Remus took another sip of his tea and answered, “Because we love her very much.”

Severus took another sip of his tea and looked over to the boys. They were talking again.

“You’re not going to try to bite Draco as a stag, are you James?”

James laughed loudly and shook his head. “Draco seems nice. He won’t be a bad influence on Harry. However, Harry’s going to get him into a load of trouble. I’m worried you’ll bite Harry.”

“Eh, I don’t think I can get away with it.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “Too bad.”

Severus smiled and drank some more tea.

Lily clapped her hands together. “I think we’re ready for cupcakes!”

Both Sirius and Remus perked up. Lily got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Who made them,” Sirius asked.

“Lucius,” Remus supplied.

Lily came back with the tray and opened it. She leaned down and sniffed. “Okay, this one is the cinnamon.”

“Li-Lils. There’s tags.”

Lily turned to look at Severus. She laughed and said, “Oh, right!”

She found each tag and passed them out, giving one to Draco and one to Harry.

“Should we save some for the twins and Lyra?”

Severus shrugged. “Maybe wait an hour and if they’re not back, we get them. They never need to know there were cupcakes.”

Lily laughed. “Lyra will know.”

Severus smiled. “I don’t doubt that.”

They all dug in, occasionally telling Severus how good the cupcakes were and thanking him for bringing them. When they were done, they all crumbled up the wrappers to the cupcakes and threw them away.

Lyra, Fred, and George came hurtling back in and immediately spotted the cupcakes. Severus gestured for them to take one and watched them take their cupcakes.

“I’m going to have to take Draco home, now. I’ll come back for the tray tomorrow, how does that sound?”

Lily beamed up at Severus. “That sounds fantastic! It’ll probably be me and Remus.”

Severus smiled. “I will be there at ten.”

Lily nodded and stood up as Severus did. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Severus ruffled her hair and turned to leave, beckoning for Draco to come.

Draco surprised them all by being the one to kiss Harry, Lyra yelled in triumph and got five galleons from both Fred and George. Severus sighed into his hand and said, “It seems I’ll be bringing Draco, too.”

Lily and Remus laughed and watched Severus walk out, hearing him say, “We’re going to have to stop to heal that on the way back.”

When Severus finally got home, he just crawled into bed with Lucius, who asked him, “How was it?”

“Exhausting. They loved the cupcakes, though. I’ll be back tomorrow for the tray. Remus and Lily want me to plan my lessons with them.”

Lucius chuckled and turned to bury his face in Severus’ neck. “I’ll have to come tomorrow.”

“Hm. You were right about Harry and Draco. They didn’t do anything, but Draco kissed Harry on the way out.”

Lucius smiled and said, “As long as it was nothing more than a kiss.”

Severus smiled and said, “Of course.”

He fell asleep peacefully and happily, with Lucius’ face buried in his neck.


End file.
